what happened to me
by jopoer1234
Summary: when a little lion cub whacks up in a unfamiliar world with no memory. he meets the Lion guard but will the lion guard help him recover his memories or will he be trapped in the pride lands forever? lets find out shill we. it gets more romance tord the end of the fanfic
1. Chapter 1

My eyes snapped open. But all I saw was a vary blue sky and I could hear things. OK so am I. I rolled over on to my stomach and was meet with a vary brightly colored trees, grass and other nature thing . There were some other things to , my head relay hurt and so did my insides well not the squashy ones. My bones hurt. Every thing else was fine. I looked around and tried to stand but in doing so fell real uncomfortable and it hurt. So I have to crawl around. I moved my hand forward, but stopped when a blue paw appeared ware my hand should be. I sat there for a moment examining it. I was shocked and dumbfounded. I wounder. I looked over to my left hand and was meat with the same thing. A blue paw. I needed to fined something I could use to see my self so I wonder around tying to find something when I spotted a bunch of shrub maybe there was I water hole or a stream on the other side. I walked over and looked at it and started to go through it. But half way through it I start felling burning all over me. That's when I noticed all the thorns around me. I was moving throw a lot of thrones and they hurt bad. I was half way through so I keep going forward. Felt like hours when I finely made it out of that place thank God.

I spotted a water hole with a lot of other animals around it but it did not mater. so I went up to the water and looked. My hart skipped attest five beats. What stared back was not human. Waite what was a human? What stared back was a lion cub. That cub was me. " no way that is not passable what was it?" I tried to remember what happened to me. I got tatified when I relished I couldn't remember any thing what so ever. But the thing that was more scary is that I couldn't even remember my name. OK so what was I so posed to do. Waite what do I look like I wonder so I took another looked so her is how I look. I have a patch of blue fur around my right eye, my eyes were two different colors blue and green, a blue stripe went from the middle of my eyes to my nose, three blue spots went down my front and back legs, three blue stripes on my neck, three blue spots on my chest and My paws were blue.

This was relay cool and tarafing at the same time. I leaned down and took a drink of the water. But that's when I heard a "hay you" my head snapped up and I took off in the other direction. As I ran I heard a " hay Waite!" I was not planing on stopping but had no chose as I tripped on my own paw. I rolled for a moment then stopped. I groaned in pain. That head ace came back. " there you are. are you alright?" my head snapped up. I was paralyzed with fear. They were right behind me. I was scared to death. I turned around and was relieved to see a another lion cub. "are you?" he asked again I slowly nodded. He smiled. "who are you?" I asked "my names Kion?" I nodded and stood up. he eyed me with a relay weird look (if you know what mean) and asked " tell me what is your name?" I opened my mouth to say my name when I relished I still didn't know my name. What should I tell him I wondered. Maybe my mom did not give me a name, I could make one up, or I could strait up tell him I don't know.

I have to tell him something. "to tell you the truth I don't know. I can't relay remember my name." he turned his head to the side " you don't know your own name?" "no I mean I am shore I have one, I just can't remember. For some reason." he gave me a nod "well if you don't have a name why don't you give your self a name?" I stared at him and said " well I would but I am relay bad at making up names. So I don't want to give my self something bad." he was about to respond when some one yelled Kion! We both looked to where the voice came from to see a bird fly down and land in front of use. Ono whats rung? While they were talking. I slowly crept away. I silently hopped they wouldn't follow me because I relay wanted to be alone. So I walked around this land until the sun started to set. I looked up to edmier the beautiful scenery set in front of me. That is when it hit. Were was I going to sleep for the night. I was not relay wired because it was not raining or cold so any place would do. I wondered around for a minit. I rounded a tree and was not paying attention when I ran it to something. I fell back wered and landed I a siting position. My head spoon for a moment. Then I heard a slow down there. My eyes started to work and I could see a lioness. I stared at her. She spoke and said " what is your name sweaty?" I gave a sheepish smile and told her what told Kion. She smiles " you have vary pretty fur." a blush spread across my face. "were are you going?" she asked "to find a place to sleep for the night. Why?" "well then why don't you come back to pride rock with me sweaty?" I ponder for a moment. OK.


	2. Chapter 2 what is happing

"so what is this rock called again?" I asked the lioness "its call Pride Rock." the lioness that I meet had offer me to come back with her to this place called Pride Rock. Why it was called that was beyond me. I looked up at the lioness and asked "what is you name?" she looked down at me and said her name was Nala "thats nice name." "thanks." while we walked she asked "so you don't know what your name is?" "nope" "do you remember anything else about your self?" "nope" she sigh. After what fellet like hours. We finely came into view of a huge L shaped rock. I was socked. I stared in aw at the humges stouter that sat be for me. Nala nudged me and we counted forward.

We finely made it and we walked to the top of the thing and there was a den with three lions in it one male and two cubes. One I recognized from earlier. Kion. I am back. Nala called out casing all there heads to turn. She walked in but I sated ware I was. I was I don't know hasitint. "glade your back." she was talking to the male and too her a moment the male noticed me and asked. " Nala who is little guy?" he eyed me. "simba I found him alone and asked if he wanted to come back with me. Is that all right?" he nodded " yes but I am wondering what his name is?" I was about to answer when " he don't have a name." Kion suddenly said. I closed my mouth and nodded simba turned turned his attrition to kion. Kion said " I meat him this morning. Have you fingered out you name." I shock my head. He smiled.

Simba Spock up and said " well why don't we get some sleep?" I nodded and found a place away from them and layed down. " what are you doing." kion asked "going to sleep." "why don't you sleep with use sweaty?" Nala said. I nodded and walked over and liad down next to Kion. He smiled at me and laid his head on his paws. I did the same.

I wock up in the middle of the night freezing. I began to shiver. I just couldn't warm up but why. Thats when I felt something soft and warm role next to me. I moved my paws on to it felling it I couldn't tell what it was but I did not care. With that I reached both of of my paw out and huged what ever it was. It warmed me up fast and I was asleep again

wack up a voice said. Something nudge me gently and I opened my eyes. I looked around to see kion staring at me, "sleep good?" he asked with a smrick. At first I was confused but revised that I had my paws around him hugging him. So that must have been him last night. He was that soft and warm thing. I eminently released him and backed away. A blush spread across my face and I was a big one. "i am so sorry. I didn't know it was you. I..I."i said vary scared. But to my surprise "its fine. To be honest I candu enjoyed it a little." I looked up at him suprized. He liked it? "relay?" I asked. He gave me a node. "you know if your still cold. You can." he lifted up his leg to make room for me to cuddle. I shock my head. "no thanks I am not cold any more." I said I little embarrassed. "your not cold? It doesn't look like it." and he was right I was shivering badly. He motioned for me to come. I frowned and laid down next to him but not curdling. " no thanks I will be fine." he looked at me and rolled his eyes and put his paw around my neck. Pulling me close. I was about to pull away when I felt how warm and soft he was , I couldn't resets. I bared my face in his fur and smiled. " are you sure you don't mind? Or think its a little weird?" I asked couscous. He shock his head. OK I thought and closed my eyes. But before I did I felt this wieard felling towered Kion like I liked him.

I didn't know but it didn't mater. So I fell asleep.


End file.
